


Ñoquis picantes y tics musicales

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Music, Tourette Syndrome, coprolalia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Lucy tiene una prueba y Audrey intenta calmarla. Pero no será fácil.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley





	Ñoquis picantes y tics musicales

—Cariño —vociferó Percy desde abajo—, el señor Sorrentino está aquí.

Audrey suspiró y enmarcó con sus manos la dulce cara de su hija menor.

—Lo harás fenomenal, cielo.

—¿Y si meto la pata?

—No lo harás. Confía en mí.

La pequeña asintió con cierta tristeza, mientras un espasmo involuntario le recorrió por el rostro sin poder detenerlo. Lucy comenzó a sentir verdadero pánico. Su madre le acarició el hombro, tranquilizándola.

—Solo respira, ¿de acuerdo?

Bajaron juntas. Lucy se abrazó tímidamente a la cintura de su madre. Aquel señor no le daba buenas vibraciones; parecía como si no le gustasen los niños.

Una vez que Audrey se despidió de su esposo, se acomodó en el sofá junto al señor Sorrentino,

Lucy inició su audición. Cerró los ojos. Colocó con firmeza el violín bajo su mentón, frotó con suavidad las cuerdas con el arco y tomó aire. La dulce melodía recorría cada rincón de la casa. Audrey la miraba con orgullo. Contempló de reojo al examinador; estaba absorto con la niña y anotando cosas en su cuaderno.

Tal vez estaba más alterada que su hija. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba entrar en una orquesta y esta era su gran oportunidad. Para Lucy, la música lo era todo, lo único que hacía que dejara atrás su _humillante_ trastorno.

Silencio. Lucy dejó de tocar.

Audrey sonrió y se volvió hacia el examinador. No medió palabra en más de un minuto. Lucy emitió un extraño sonido.

—Señor Sorrentino —empezó a decir, nerviosamente, Audrey—, ¿quiere quedarse a cenar? Mi esposo ha tenido una urgencia y nos va a sobrar mucha comida. Y así podemos charlar un poco más sobre cómo ha visto a mi hija.

El hombre la miró desde detrás de sus enormes gafas y alzó una ceja.

—Está bien, pero con una condición, señora Weasley.

—Usted dirá.

—Que me llame Gianpaolo.

—Entonces, Gianpaolo, llámeme usted Audrey.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron hasta la cocina, donde se sentaron a la mesa que ya estaba lista. Audrey le sirvió la cena previamente preparada a su invitado.

—Ñoquis.

—Sí, es una receta de mi abuela materna, que se crió en Nápoles.

—¡Qué coincidencia! Yo soy de allí.

—Vaya, ¡qué casualidad! ¿Quiere un poco de salsa de tomate? A mi marido no le gusta mucho así, pero si usted quiere…

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, dime —dijo mientras le pasaba el tarro de salsa—, ¿cómo ha visto a mi Lucy?

—Brillante —contestó sin preámbulos—. Además, tiene un toque que la hace tan…

—¡ _Gilipollas_! —vociferó Lucy.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo lamento, debí habérselo dicho antes…

—¡ _Chúpame el coño, cabeza de calamar gigante_!

—Lucy padece de un extraño trastorno…

—¡ _Verruga de elfo doméstico_!

—...que le hace decir groserías…

—¡ _Mierda de hipogrifo_!

—Pero solo cuando toca su violín…

—¡ _Cerebro de babosa cornuda!_

—...deja de hacerlo.

—¡A _borto_ _de tro_ l!

—Y sus tics también.

—¡ _Vómito de acromántula_!

—Se lo prometo…

El examinador se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Se estaba poniendo colorado y no articulaba palabra alguna. Lucy se puso a llorar y le dio un tic que le hizo retorcer el cuello.

—Está muy nerviosa, así que, por favor, no se lo tenga en cuenta…

—Agua —consiguió decir al fin.

—¿Cómo…?

—Que me dé agua. Esto pica mucho.

Con tanta agitación, le había dado tabasco. Pobre hombre. Estaban perdidas.

Tras aliviarse un poco, continuó:

—Beethoven era sordo y las malas lenguas aseguran que Mozart era alcohólico, así que ningún músico es perfecto. Y quiero a Lucy en mi orquesta.

Audrey comenzó a sollozar y abrazó al hombre. Al fin alguien quería darle una oportunidad a su imperfecta hija.


End file.
